Beginning's, New And Old
by Red X17
Summary: Jason Todd has decided to move on and leave Gotham City. But when he comes to Sigma City, he meet's Alex Carter, the Red X and April Lance, his life becomes more troubled than even he could've expected. And only time will tell if he's been blessed or cursed. I suck at summeries, please R&R. Rated T for now, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters used in this story. All right's to these character's blong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. **

** Believe me, If i owned DC or Warner bros., then the new 52 wouldn't have happened, Teen Titan's wouldn't be coming back as that mockery, and Young Justice wouldn't have been cancelled until it's 4th season!**

**And this is an OC centered story, with Jason as the secondary protagonist. So you've been warned if you do not like OC stories.**

* * *

**Jason Todd's Point of view:**

Sigma City. Pretty by day, but by night, almost as cruel and corrupt as Gotham before Batman came around. As I step of the bus, I can't help but feel like I haven't left Gotham. 'Least I won't get home sick.' I tell myself. I've been the Red Hood for about two years, and figured it was time that I started moving on. Bruce is never gonna change, and just about everybody else in Gotham treat's me like the sibling with drug and gambling problem's. Except for Alfred and the last two Batgirl, but Alfred's to nice a guy, and I haven't even met the girls.

I look up at the Sun, and smirk. "Guess I better make myself at home."

And who know's? I might just like it here enough to stay .

* * *

**Alex's Point of View:**

Sigma City, a crime infested heap only the hunters and prey can call home. There is no right or wrong in this city. Politicians are doing the dizzy with common criminals. Convicted rapists go free within minutes of the judge slamming down his cute little mallet as if it means shit when it's just a countdown until that guy goes back to his job as a damn 1st grade teacher. This place is the closest thing to hell one can find. Here even an act of malice, an unjustified lashing out from a mentally disturbed and often frantic lunatic can be seen as a blessing. Here there are very few who are innocent. After all we are only human.

It's perfect. I Just got here at the end of December. Now it's April and I've been havin' a blast.

I've been tracking down the local organized crime, if you can call it organized. There is a large organization trafficking drugs called the Court. They have their reasons for doing what they do. Money, power, a sense of self-worth, protection, but they are mostly out for the same thing I am. A little excitement. That's why I do this. I'm not in it for truth or justice, but an adrenaline rush. I track down a small group of the Court who are jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They always overdose on drugs that give you super powers[ there's traces of Venom, and various other steroid's and hormones]. It's how they get a kick and how they do their jobs. Tonight's group seems to have all gained heightened human abilities. They backflip over alleyways and swing off of anything sticking out of the buildings. Just some overhyped teenagers on a job in a bad city.

I start off with a smoke bomb and the idiots start running like little pussies.

"Howzit goin' ass holes!?" I call out to the paranoid druggies as I tackle one of them off of the roof and into a garbage bin bellow.

"The hell is that!?" One of them calls out.

"It's Red X!" Another of them whips a gun from his pocket. "He's been taking down our guys one after another this week!"

"That's right!" I take down the one with the gun.

"Dude! Dude! If you come near me I'll jump." The last one backs up towards the edge of the roof. "I'll fucking do it!"

"Heh-Go ahead." I call out to him as I walk out from the smoke so he can see me. "I don't care if you die. AT ALL." He backs up a little too far and falls off of the roof, landing on a pile of cardboard that was stacked up in the alley. What a DUMB. ASS.

Anyway, my name is Alex Carter. I'm an unstable nut who happens to have a thing for anime, Kung Fu and comics. I'm also a genius, like L and Mello. Though… I do like chocolate, but I'm not sure I could handle pants that tight. I'm in the middle of training hours before I can fully graduate in psychiatry. I'm one of the youngest to graduate and get my psychiatry PHD, with a minor in Criminology, so that's gonna look good on the resumé.

As for my suit, I thought the identity up while reading old comics from the 90's and watchin' anime. I don't want to leave any large paper trails behind right now so my tech is kinda limited. Gotta keep the cops off my ass until I get a hold on this secret identity stuff. I mostly have a couple of guns I've spray painted black and some red shuriken but it's more than enough for common criminals and those Court morons. I was going for a badass biker/grimm reaper look for my suit. It's pretty much just leather biker gear with a red X painted on the chest and a hooded cape. I did find a ski mask and a skull from a halloween costume. I do the whole utility belt thing too, just to be a copycat those bastards in Gotham.

Because of my scholastic history I could get a job anywhere so I decide to take one that won't miss me if I end up gone every now and then.[Which suck's, cause I always wanted to be a doctor or a scientist. Maybe I'll just become an assistant detective...]. The one I chose is called Rena psychiatric institute. It's a train ride from where I live and it's pretty tame for a place in a place like this. That's actually where I was coming from when I met someone who would be a big player in my life.

It was a chance meeting, completely an accident. I always take the train around the same time after work and tonight isn't different. I work a lot of shifts that get out at night since crime in the day is boring and it's no fun when you don't have the extra "Am I gonna lose him" feeling. How was I supposed to know at the time that the girl who had to stay at school late that day would be so useful to me later on?

She walks in through the door of the train, like any other person. I wouldn't have known she was late or that she was the single heiress to a multimillion dollar fortune. She's a nineteen year old, brunette, with her hair cut around shoulder length. How do I know she has money? The sign is in the clothing she's wearing. You usually wouldn't notice with the prep school uniform on but I can see an expensive pendant around her neck [though it looks more like a well-kept heirloom] and a jewelled bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet which is out of range for a girl with a small allowance.

I notice the guys across the train point in her direction and snicker to themselves. I can see a half empty bottle of whisky in two of the guy hands as they begin to push each other around playfully and make gestures. I understand the signs immediately. These guys are your classic teen scum bags. I can see these guys in a line up for who knows what some day simply because they thought it would be cool. I know I'm only twenty-two right now, but I already hate teenagers, those little bastards.

The girl seems exhausted and bumps into me. She drops her bag on the floor and the contents spill out.

"Sorry about that." She tells me as I bend down and help her pick up the strewn books.

"No problem." I say with a smile and pass her the books. I notice something I can use. "Is that Haunt?" I ask as I point to a comic with a superhero on the cover.

"Y-Yeah." She stutters and takes the book back from me. "I'm a comic book fan."

"Me too." No bullshitting. I lucked out on this one. I don't even have to lie. "Isn't that the one where Haunt fight's Cobra the second time?"

"Yeah." She's getting into it now. If you know what to say, girl are Sooooo easy. "It's popular, so I had to go through a ton of stores to find it."

"They came out with a collector's edition with some artist notes in it."

"You're kidding." She looks a little less peppy now. "When?"

"Just yesterday, I think."

"That sucks." I notice she starts to play with her hair. For those of you that can't get laid, the hair thing is a tell-tail sign that they are either interested, toying with you or embarrassed.

I glance over to the guys across from us and as I expected, they are watching me close.

"Don't you hate how they do that?" The girl asks me. "As soon as you go out and buy something like a season box set or something they come out with the complete series."

"That's why, when it comes to DVD's, I only buy complete series."

The doors open as we make it to her stop.

"My name's April Lance, by the way." She tells me as she scribbles on a piece of paper she ripped from one of her note books. "Call me sometime." She hands me the paper and walks out the door. The guys from before fallow after her, just as I figured.[God, I was hoping to relax at home a little before getting into this crap. Damn.] I get off on the other side of the sub way and disappear into the crowd.

* * *

April notices the guys fallowing her a bit late. She's been trailed from the station to this dark alley. Two of the guys circle around her and cut her off from the front while the other three continue fallowing her from the back. She's trapped when the two from the front come in. I'm watching from on top of one of the roofs. April backs away from the men surrounding her and ends up with her back against a wall. The men close in towards her and one of them grabs her by the arm.

"You're going to regret this." She says with a smirk. The guys around her laugh as one of them reaches out for her chest. She sighs before pulling straight down on the arm around her shoulder, tossing the man into the one going for her boobs. They fall to the ground and hit hard. Charlotte spins around and kicks the nearest one to her in the face, knocking him off balance and to the concrete. The two on the ground stand back up and she still has the other two who are untouched to finish off. They pull out guns and she suddenly realizes her predicament isn't as comfortable as she would like.

"Alrighty!" Someone call out from the shadows. "I think this has gone on long enough."

The attackers look around for who the voice belongs too. I drop a line around one of their necks and he is yanked into the air. His friends start shooting but only hit the lamp post I attached the rope too. The group gathers together like nervous rats.

"Aw, look at you." The voice taunt's them as I set up my next trap. "You're all so cute, cuddled together like that." Suddenly, the owner of the voice comes out of the shadows, revealing none other than the freakin' Red Hood.

"Shit…" I whisper. Why the hell is one of the Gotham dudes in MY town? I came here 'because I been to Gotham, and it sucked there as bad as it does here! More fun for me, less people to share with.

Red Hood shoot's two of the thugs. "I'm out of here man!" One of them takes off, falling on his face in his urgency to escape. As soon as he's out of sight he screams out and is silenced.[By ME! Not that… jackass!]

The last one runs over the April and grabs her by the neck, placing his gun to her head.

"Come on, bitch! Come and get her!" He screams as he presses the weapon to her temple. April flips him over her shoulder before he can fire and knocks him out with a direct punch to the face.

I toss one of my red shuriken, as a signature. She picks it up and smiles. Then she turns to the Red Hood.

"Thanks for saving me." He nods to her. "No problem."

Red Hood then descends into the shadows while April smiles to herself." And thank you, Red X…"

Red hood meet's me on a roof top a block away. I glare at him threw my mask.

"Why are you here? Don't you have enough to worry about in Gotham?"

Red Hood sighs. "I'm… trying to work out some stuff. You can't be that pissed me being I'm here." I roll my eyes. Todd doesn't know that we got in a fight out of costume once. At a bar, over a girl. It may have been a "draw", but I hit him 5 more times than he hit me! And I still didn't use the three forbidden techniques! Anyway, I put two and two together when I saw him fight the next week as Red Hood.

" I'll get over it." The hood pat's me on the back. "Cool, maybe we can team up? I've been getting pretty bored killing these guy's buy myself lately."

Perfect. Who doesn't want a trigger happy Sociopath as a partner? And yes, I know I'm a hypocrite!

* * *

**Ok, I'm trying something new, and I'm open to ideas. So please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

….

**Jason's point of view:**

"Uuuuhhhhnnn…." I wake up on my couch, in costume minus my helmet, with what could be the third worst hangover of my life.

"What happened last night?" I remember going to a bar, having some whisky, then on my way home.. I saw some girl was about to get gang raped. And I stopped them with, Red X? After we saved her….

" _Cool, maybe we can team up? I've been getting pretty bored killing these guy's buy myself lately."_

"Oh dear lord! I sounded like the lonely kid at a new school." I shake my head. I can barely talk to people sober, but after a few whiskey's, I'm the peppy girl at school?! And after we split up… I got some tequila.

It's gonna take all day before I can see straight.

* * *

**Alex's Point of View:**

It's a common scenario. The hero of the story is sleeping peacefully and slowly wakes up from his slumber to see a beautiful girl standing by his bed, about to wake him up. I've seen it a lot of times on TV but waking up to it is a different story. Especially when the girl is a rich brat who really shouldn't know where I live since I didn't tell her my secret identity.

"Holy Schmidt!" I hit my head off of the wall when I see April standing over me.

"You don't have to be rude." She sighs. "A little hottie like me comes to pay you a visit in this dirty little hovel and all you can do is scream like a little girl?

"What are you doing here…Lady I do not know?"

"Give it up." She tells me with her confident smile. "I know you're Red X, . And I've known it for a while. What really gave it away was your voice.. Then there was the fact that you fall off the grid before that. Being rich I can donate quite a bit of money in exchange for information. Anyway, get up. I made you breakfast."

I've learnt how to stay aware in my sleep but last night I ended up more tired than usual. What happened to my booby traps? I learn the answer to that when I walk into my living room/kitchen and see the pile of wires and darts on the floor.

"The darts where a nice touch." Charlotte tells me when I sit down to eat and she drops a plate of what I'm sure was supposed to be eggs and waffles. "Silent and tipped with a sleeping agent designed to keep a target down for hours. "

"What is this?" I ask her as I try to get some of the charcoal onto my fork.

"Food. Eat it." I sigh, fearing this will be my last meal. It turns out not to be that bad, but not exactly better than McDonald's.

I sit on my couch, and listen to this crazy person talk. I notice my stomach start's to ache a little, and glare at her. "Please, for the sake of the world, work on your cooking skills!"

April rolls her eyes. "Food wasn't why I came over here anyway. I wanted to bring you to see what I've got for Red X."

"And why should I care?"

"I tried to be nice." She sighs and walks over to my window, opening it and turning back to me. "I guess I have to tell the world that you're Red X. And you can't kill me here since you don't know if I've told anyone or recorded it somewhere. Maybe I have a letter written somewhere that says something like "I learnt that Alex Carter was Red X and he threatened to kill me if I didn't entertain his sick sexual fanatics. I'm afraid for my life but he says he'll kill me if I don't do what he says"."

"Where are we heading?" I pull my aching body off of the couch.

"To our "secret lair"."

Dadadadadadada! Meanwhile in the "secret lair". April took me to this apartment overlooking the city.

"My dad built this place before he died. He said it was a testament to some sort of symbolic tower of babel crap. This whole building is part of my inheritance. I've had it modified with state of the art security equipment which is fully automated, but I can give you the run down. You can see the whole city from the window and we're right by a train station. Since the building is located near the middle of the city it is a great place for a tower." She brings me over to a wall.

"But even though it looks like an expensive luxury hotel room, it's got ton's of hidden rooms." She presses her hand against the wall and it drops down to reveal a secret room full of weapons.

"Now, I heard you liked to use shuriken, like Batman's boomerangs so I had a lot of those made up with different abilities. This one over here explodes and this one is a gas bomb. When you hit the switch this one is set to become electrified after ten seconds. These grappling hooks are set with a special surface structure that uses electrical charge to stick to any surface. We've been working on a way to make you invisible too but that will have to wait a while."

"How did you do all this stuff?" I ask her.

"My parents where supporters of Wayne Enterprises and believe it or not, a lot of the parts needed for the equipment where ordered at a time from that company. We just asked the providers to double their shipments of what we needed and send it to us. My parents did some weapons testing for safe arms. Like gin's that shoot non-lethal adhesive. Because of that he would also buy a lot of weapons like tanks and guns so he could one up them and make his non-lethal stuff more efficient."

"He sounds like he was a good person. Sorry for your lose."

"He and my mom died a couple years ago, so I'm over it. Right now I need to focus on my first and only issue. You need to try some of this stuff on and get fitted for a new suit."

"I like my suit."

"I'm sure you do. But if you're working with me you do it in style. And no hood. It's too easy to grab."

"But I look cool."

"You look like a tacky biker fetish D-bag."

"A tacky biker fetish D-bag with amazing style."

"But what you need is body armor. I have a light weight armor that won't add weight or bulk to you but it can stop bullets flat from at least three feet away."

"So two feet is the limit for letting them get close? Wheres the fun in that?"

"If you're not going to take some precautions then there's no point in going out and kicking a$$ in the first place. The toys you use and the suit you wear are part of the fun."

"Look." I sigh and get to the point I've been wanting to get to for a while. "Why the hell do you even care? A nineteen year old girl has no reason to help me out with my life or death games. Especially not one who has all of this to live for."

"Maybe I'm just bored. With all this money I can do just about anything I want so it's hard to find something challenging."

"Bull. There's something else. I'm not gonna dig into your past, but if you're just using me for some revenge against the scum of the Earth plan you've been thinking up because of some scar in your past then count me out. Go ahead and tell the world Alex Carter is Red X. I can find another secret identity and another name." I pick up one of the special shuriken and spin it in between my fingers. "You seem perfectly healthy and your life looks like somebody's fairy tale. What's your angle in this?"

She swallows before turning to me and looking at me in the eyes. "I agree with you." She says.

"What?"

"I agree with you. You have your own rules and live by them. You protect people who need it and punish those who deserve it because you think it's fun and you're not hurting people who are innocent. It's the perfect outlet and the perfect thrill." She walks up and touches the zipper of my jacket. "Thrill me. Let's see what you can do to stop my boredom."

I sigh and take her hand off of my jacket, surprising her. "Liar." I walk further into her hall of weapons. "If you don't want to tell me then don't. Just don't pretend to be some slutty teenager looking for a bone jumping from some dangerous guy." Really hard to say, cause if she meant it, I'd be all over her.

She smiles up at me with a far more genuine smile than she's shown me before. It's actually kind of cute.

"Alright, Carter. Then from the girl who isn't pretending, I want you to try a new suit design. I've based it on some of the Batman suits at first but then I thought I could use Nightwing and that sort of took over. You're using this design but with some modifications to look like your old one. But I don't do hood's."

"Fine, but the cape stay's. May not be practical, but I like using it as a distraction and glider."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Nobodies point of view:**

A far away, in an unknown mansion in a secret location, a collaboration of sinister minds discuss the latest topic of crisis.

"Red X." One of the seven people gathered around the overly dressed table sips from a glass of red wine he rocks back and forth in his left hand. "Does anyone know who he is?"

"There have been several sightings throughout the past few months, but we believe that he may have been operating under a different alias before his recently."

"Does it matter?" One of them folds his hands under his chin. "Why don't we just kill the bastard and be done with it?"

"He's not your ordinary cop."

"I doubt he is a cop at all."

"Great. Now our town if full of fucking Batman copycats."

"He's obviously been trained. I'd say military."

"No military boy is that unpredictable. Has to be in the League of Assassins."

"Why would one of them be here?"

"Who gives a damn? We have assassins too."

"This shouldn't be our problem. Archer. He's in your territory. You deal with him. We will help you if you need it."

"I don't think I will." A man with dark, short hair and foggy blackened eyes gets up out of his chair. "He's just one guy. If he's anything special, my family will give me the strength necessary ."

* * *

**Jason's point of view:**

Shit! I'm still hung over, and it's time to go out on patrol. I throw on all my gear except for my helmut, and walk out the door. One of my neighbors bumps into me on my way out.

"Watch it asshole!" The bastard looks like a hippy with a little more than "small" coke habit.

"Piss off you skinny bitch!" I move on , and get to my bike outside. Hopefully this night'll be quit, and I can go back to sleep.

* * *

**Alex's point of View:**

"So, after he stole the girl you were looking to score and beat you,you stole his wallet and gave the money in his wallet to the restaurant for all the stuff you broke in the fight?" Charlotte asks me as she sucks on a popsicle.

"That's how it went. But it was a draw damn it! He didn't beat me. And I've gotten a lot better." I bit the end off of mine.

"So he beat you up, and you came running to me?" She teases.

"No! That was a year ago. I actually just ended up running into you and I spent my last spendable cent on take out. I needed some comfort food."

"Didn't you tell me earlier that you have some big money supply?"

"Yeah, but if I hock that stuff all at once I'll get caught by the police. I really don't want to leave some big paper trail. Secret identities are hard work."

"I could lend you some cash."

"In exchange for what?"

"Originally I thought you would be living in that apartment, but you turned that down. My school is having a party I wasn't planning on going to. If I show up with an older guy I'll definitely gain some popularity."

"Except that freshman in college are like High school kids. And I hate high school kids. I graduated when I was fifteen just to get away from them."

"I guess not. You don't seem like you'd be fun at a party anyway. So, how about moving in?"

"There is no way I'll…"

Have you ever seen an apartment go up in flames? No? Neither have I. But I have seen the aftermath. My house was gone. Dead gone. and with it goes my independence from this girl.

"So, how about that apartment offer?"

It's amazing how in the same day I get woken up by little miss pubescent and I forgot my oven was on. Luckily I keep all of my more secret items locked away in a very secure little safe. My suit and a lot of my cash is absolutely safe. The issue in front of me now is…

"So, where do I sleep?" I ask April, who has this big grin on as she helps me move what few possessions I have into the new apartment.

"You can have any room you want except the one to the left, closes to the window. That one's mine."

I look at her like she's an idiot. "You're sleeping here?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." She tells me. "It's just in case I end up working a few late nights. This is close to my school and it would be easier to help you out if I had constant access to you. I'm not expecting anything physical."

"And you think with an arrangement like this that would still be your choice? Nice logic easy target."

"Oh, where you thinking of doing something to me? The locks in this house are all state of the art and you have no clearance access to my room. So you can keep your fantasies in your own pants."

"My fantasies tend to involve girls with much better bodies than yours. Especially in the chest."

"I'll have you know I'm a 38C cup."

"I'll have you know, I don't care."

"You should be a little nicer to the woman who's putting you up. Oh, yeah. Your new suit is finished."

"Let's see it."

* * *

**No one's point of view:**

Archer steps off the plain, and is met by a young man with cropped dark hair. He bares a youthful appearance[couldn't be more than 20] with an average build and a clean shaven face.

"Tiberius, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit little brother." They embrace, and then step into the waiting limo.

"I just wish that you could be visiting under better circumstances brother. I'm sorry that my men haven't been able to handle this themselves." Archer looks out the window, looking almost uninterested.

"It's fine. My men have been needing to get some exercise. I've already ordered the Jackal to search the city for this Red X, and anyone else who could get in our way."

Tiberius looks at Archer, concern lacing his face. "Archer, the man is a wild animal! Surely-"

"If you could have handled this on your own, I wouldn't have been sent here. So unless you won't this visit to become unpleasant, DROP IT!"

Tiberius holds his tongue.

* * *

**Jason's point of view:**

Ok, so far I've stopped a bank robbery, killed some rapists, and saved a child from a pedophile. My head is killing me, and I've decided work is fucking done for the night.

At least that's what I was gonna do, then suddenly I hear a scream.

"Aw… fuck!" I rush towards the direction of the scream. I find a women being man handled by a dude wearing a brown hoodie and light brown cargo pants. I land in the alley and pull out my knife.[ I forgot to pack extra ammo. Fucking hang overs...]

The man turns around, and point's his gun straight at my helmet.

The man removes his hood, and reveal's dark carmel skin, long black hair and Asian features.

"Red Hood? Not the man I was expecting, but more than acceptable." He turns to the woman. "Get out of here, you served your purpose." The woman run's outta the alley in the blink of an eye.

The man immediately lowers his gun. "I don't really like these thing's. No rush, just tap the trigger and it's over. Like ordering take out." He removes his hoodie, revealing a dark gray t-shirt.

He gets into a fighting stance. "But this? This is what I live for."

I put up my knife, and also get into stance. "So before I put you in the ground, what's your name?"

He smirks. "They call me the Jackal." He then rushes at me.

* * *

**Alex's point of view:**

I have to admit that the pipsqueak knows her stuff. I can barely feel the costume on me. There is almost no extra weight added onto it. The new helmet design for my head is awesome. The skull isn't a halloween mask anymore but a design crafter right into the helmet and she even had the X on my chest engraved into the armour. I can make it glow too. I can't wait to take it apart and rewire it. The cape is made of an almost unbreakable fabric steel fusion which can withstand bullets. The night vision and inferred make running across the city's rooftops a lot like a video game. There's only one thing I'm not happy about.

"How's it handling?" That thing would be the intercom inside the helmet. I really don't like having that chick in my head.

"It's handing fine. I'm gonna test drive some stuff. Talk to you in about an hour.

….

So there I was, hanging outside the window of this college sorority change room. I mean…saving a tree from a cat… Damn it! Anyway, I heard this awful noise. It was apparently a flash bomb. Before the light hits my face I shield myself with my cape and close my eyes, keeping my ears open for the son of a bitch who's ass I'm going to kick all the way to Star City.

I suddenly feel legs around my neck as I am flung backwards. "Hi X. We're Deedee and Deedee. The Court wants us to kill you. But make it fun, ok?"

The two girls behind me[twins by the judging] look like gogo dancers at some cheap tata bar. Honestly, I dig the whole twin thing but shit, these girls got some skill to sneak up on me.

"Looks like he's scared DeeDee." One of the twins smirks at me while the other puts a finger to her lip.

"Maybe we should play a little nicer DeeDee."

"That alright ladies." I give them the thumbs up. "I like a girl who plays rough."

"Then you'll love us." One of them jumps up over the other's shoulders and comes in for a kick but I block it and wrap her head up in my cape.

"Hey!" She squirms but I've pretty much got her.

"This is all The Court can handle?" I ask grabbing her by the bulge in her shirt. "I mean, look at this. This can't even fill an A cup."

"I'm a C, you bastard!" She kicks up at me and I let her go, only to be flung into Deedee[the other one] as he tries to attack me from behind.

"I don't think so. I could barely anything on that surfboard." The other DeeDee is coming up from the right but I grab her by the arm and fling her into a wall. "Look. I'm a growing neutral chaotic vigilante. I need my villains sweater puppies or it will stunt my growth. Think of the fan service."

I sigh dramatically. "I guess those mosquito bite's can go over well with some audiences, and big bizangas do only go over with a certain level of fan bases. Maybe you could tray being a maid or waitress in your spare time."

"This guy is really getting on my nerves DeeDee." One of the twins gets up.

"Lets rip his balls off DeeDee." They pulls a gun from their pockets and start to fire.

I dance between the bullets making more and more crude and unsavory comments. If there's one thing I'm good at its groping women who want to kill me, or will want to kill me because I groped them. What was I taking about? Oh yes.

Eventually one of them decides to toss a grenade at me for some bloody reason and I get seared by the explosion. A piece of shrapnel gets my leg and I have to use my grapple to escape. I hide in a bush, my chest moving up and down with each breath.[Not to self, tell April the armor on the leg needs work.] This is just the thrill I've been waiting for. I pull out my gun and get ready in case one of those Ho's come after me.

I decide it's time to end this before April starts yapping in my ear, so I sneak up behind them using my invisibility mode and slam their heads together as hard as I can without brain damaging them. I drop them off near the police station.

I get ready to leave when I hear a moan come from an alley. I decide to check it out, and you couldn't believe my surprise.

The Red Hood, Jason Freakin' Todd, bleeding, broken, and barely conscious.

"Shit, Hood? You still alive?" He moan's in response.

"What happened to you man? You look like shit."

He smirks. "You should see the other guy. He said he worked for… the Court. Called himself "The Jackal". What an.. ass…hole" he loses consciousness.

Damn it. I get him to the apartment, and April hook's him up to some experimental do hickey that looks like that healing chamber from Dragon Ball Z.

"So, you gonna tell me who that is?" April looks like she's not gonna be satisfied until I answer her.

"He's Jason Todd. And I guess he's going to be your knew tenant, for now anyway."

* * *

**So.. ch 2 everybody! Pleae R&R! And if you were wondering, The Jackal is based of mad dog on The Raid: Redemption.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 days later, Jason's point of view :**

I wake up with a bad headache, wondering how long I've been asleep. When I remember that I got the hell kicked outta me, I rush up, but before I can get out of bed, this brunette girl shoves me back down, giving me a look that says 'Don't think I won't break you'. I look over her shoulder and see a dude with a slouched posture, black hair, slightly Asian features "_Probably just half Asian." _Jason thought.

"Who the hell are you?" I take in the sight of the room I'm in. Not too fancy, but way better than my current place. The girl looks irritated, and huffs.

"I'm April. The dude behind me is Alex. He's the whole reason you're here." I remember that Red X found me, and brought me… here I guess. "Hey, didn't you put me in some kinda healin' chamber or something?" April looks at me like she might kill me.

"We did. After 12 hours you were almost totally healed, but when you woke up you freaked out and broke the damn thing! That thing takes twenty years to build, costs billions and was still in prototype fazes! " Ok, I understand why she looks like she wants to strangle me now.

Then I give them a confused look and ask "If I was completely healed, why does my head hurt so bad? And why do I feel all bruised?" April looks 100% pissed now, and the dude talks this time.

"When you broke out of the chamber, you hurt yourself again. And your head… well, after seeing her father's life's work destroyed, she may have grabbed you and started ramming your head into the floor in blind rage. I thought she killed you to be honest."

My jaw drops. I momentarily feel bad for breaking the thing, but it's quickly replaced by anger over her nearly killing me. "You almost killed me for breaking your daddies toy's?! Those are a bit easier to replace than me you crazy bitch!"

" Except I don't know how to fix it! And my dad died so he can't! And did you really just called the girl that saved your life a bitch?!"

I take a deep breath, deciding to try to be somewhat polite. "Thank…. You…. For… saving my life. And… sorry… for breaking your stuff." She sighs.

"I guess I'll get over it."

I then look over to the dude." So your Red X? You look kinda familiar, have we met?"

Alex rolls his eyes. "Yes, we've met. We got into a fight in a bar a couple years ago. We fought, I stole your wallet to pay for the stuff we broke. Ringing any bells?"

My eyes widen. "I remember you! It's been awhile since somebody picked a fight with me over a girl... But if you don't like me, why'd you save me?"

He looks at me with a bored expression on his face. "Why would you help a beat up dog? Why not just leave it? It's just that damn empathy we all feel from time to time for the less fortunate. April agreed to let you stay as long as you don't break anymore of her stuff, since I'll need some company while she's at her private college and I found your apartment and brought your things here for ya."

Great. Way to make me feel welcome. I already think I'm gonna regret this.

"Um… I guess I'll be staying with you guys for a little while.

* * *

**At Archers' base:**

The Jackal stands before Tiberius and Archer, both holding machete's.

Tiberius speaks first. "So while you didn't find Red X, you found and engaged the Red Hood? And allowed him to escape?"

The Jackal glares at him. "Yes, but if he hadn't been wearing that ridiculous helmet, he'd be dead."

Archer Steps in. "It doesn't matter. Now we know there are two of them, and one might be near death. All that matters is we keep working. And if the Red X shows up…." Archer takes out a picture of Red X and throws in the air. He then slashes in in two with a machete. "We will break him like all the rest."

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter guy's! I've been busy. I promise the next one will be longer! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jason Todd sits across the table of a small burger restaurant from a glaring teenage girl who sucks at the end of the straw of her large diet coke.

"So, uh…. Nice uniform." He tries to end the awkward silence.

"I had to stay at school late today to make up for some missed classes." April sets the drink down on the table.

Jason takes a bite of his burger and looks around the restaurant.

"Why did you want to meet me here ?"

April folds her arms and crosses her legs under the table. She looks Jason directly in the eyes and tells him "I don't trust you. You tried to kill Alex and he just let you waltz into our secret base without asking me.".

"I thought it was his place." Jason explains.

"Well, it's not. His house burnt down and he's staying with me for now."

"Oh, you his girlfriend or something?"

April goes red. "Of course not. I would never date that perverted creep."

"Then why do you care? You don't live there. You just spend all your free time hanging out with him."

"I'm not hanging out with him. I'm looking after my financial investments." Aril tries to explain her position to him. "He may not mean to help anyone, but he's made the-you-know-who's pretty angry. By taking out all of their killers they send at him he weakens them and allows the local police force to do what they do muchbetter."

"But isn't letting him go off half-cocked like that messy? For one thing, evil always copies good. If you have people owning things you get theft. If you have sex you get rape. If you have a crazy vigilante taking down the bad guys then you will get crazy obsessed guys trying to take out the vigilante."

Jason grunts when April's eyes meet his.

"What do you want from me? Just ask." He gives in.

"I want to know where you came from, how you got here and everything I can get out of you so I will know if I can trust you or not. And also, I will be doing background checks."

"For real?" He hopes she's joking.

"Or I could just kick you out of my apartment."

"Fine." Jason repositions himself and gets ready to spill. "I didn't exactly grow up in a good neighbourhood…."

**25 minutes later:**

April stares at Jason. "You're not just feeding me this sob story so I'll let you stay, are you?" She tries not to cry as Jason tells her about his past. "Because if I find out any of it's a lie I will have Alex kick your ass so hard you'll need a machine to take a dump."

"On my honor as an ex-con. Now here's the good stuff…"

**15 more minutes later:**

April finishes off her drink and the two can finally go home. As they walk April asks Jason a question.

"So, have you enjoyed your life until now?"

"No. Not until recently." Jason answers her. "I thought I did. But something changed."

"What changed?"

"Some little guy took me to his apartment and let me stay with him and his crazy sidekick. I guess that was how it started. Ever since then I've been enjoying myself a lot more. Are you okay?"

April tries to hide her tears behind her burger as she inhales mouthfuls. "I'm fine" She manages to get the words out through a mouth of beef.

"So, do I pass your tests now?"

"I'll think about letting you stay. But I'm still doing a background check."  
…

**A few weeks later, Alex's point of view:**

Jason Todd pulls his car up to a little shop he found that sells awesome Chinese food. April and I are coming too. We get out of the car and head inside. The place is decked out with Chinese lanterns and music all around. I've been to some Chinese restaurants where the decor was a little Chinese looking but nothing as blown out as this.

"You have hit the mother load." I compliment Jason with a slap on the back. "Not an ugly waitress in the bunch."

"Told ya." he smirks as we wait to be seated.

"You're both pigs." April sighs with her hands on her hips and her usual glare. "You made me ride down her for an hour so you could eye rape the waitresses."

"Such a Nobel endeavor!" I pretend to wipe a tear from my eye. "I hope they have that chicken on a stick stuff."

"That your favorite?" April asks me.

"Second favorite. I think my favorite is the custard buns." I check out one of the passing waitresses. "But that may just be for the shape and texture. But I kind of wish I could get them in bigger sizes around here."

Since she's never seen or felt a custard bun she doesn't slap me for being a perv.

I suddenly feel a danger coming my way and I grab a flying plate out of the air before it can hit April dead in the face.

"Alright." April grinds her teeth in pure rage. "Who threw that?"

We look over to see some dude with spiked up hair and a unneeded amount of facial piercings yelling at one of the waitresses. He has three lightning tattoos. Two coming down from either side of his forehead and another on his right cheek. He's got some spiky collar and dumb hard punk clothes.

"Now you listen ta me bird. I aint somebody to be traeten like some common customer. Now get your ass inta that kitchen and fetch me sumthin ta drink." Aw man. he's got a terrible, fake, British accent.

The girl he's yelling at looks like she's about to cry. She's on her knees and tears start forming.

"Whuts that? You cryin now?" He holds his hand to his ear and leans down towards her. "Ya should be thankin me. This ol' bloke jus elped you out. If I didn't say anything then ya wouldn't've known."

"Y-You asked for an ice tea." The waitress mutters. She looks scared out of her mind.

"Wat was that love?"

"You asked for an ice tea."

"I asked for an ice tea did I? What kind of rubbish establishment is this? Aint the motto of all restaurants that the customer's always right? So if I say I want ice tea then I want it when I asked for it. Not in three ticks. Not when you're ready. When I want it." He grabs her by the hair and pulls her closer to him. "I've been one patient bloke, waitin for my drink and you made little ol me wait even longa. Don'tcha think ya old ol Rocket sumthin in return?"

"Where the hell is our waitress?" I ask as I lean onto the front counter. "I'm freaking starving."

"You ass." April snarls at me. "She's getting abused over there. Why won't anyone do anything about this? Wait a minute. Why are you standing here? Go help her."

"I hate sex criminals." I explain. "That guy's just a jerk. Besides, it's none of my business. If he starts stripping her on the table or beating her, then I'll step in."

"Now look at this." The spiky dude forces the waitresses head to his shoe. "You see this? You spilt all ova my new jeans. Clean it off."

She grabs a napkin and goes to wipe it up but Rocket dude slaps her across the face.

"Lick it up." He commands her.

She looks up stunned at the demand but lowers her head to do it anyway.

"What the hell do you think you're making her do!?" April walks up to them and gives the dude her death glare. "Look at her. She's almost crying. What kind of maggot makes a girl do something like this. You're slime. Worse than slime."

Rocket looks up at her, pissed. He gets up and grabs the collar of April's shirt.

"Now listen to be bitch. Punk Rocket ain't someone to take crap from some little whore like you. Go sod off back to your little home and play with your dolls."

April sighs and grabs Punk Rocket's hand, taking it off of her shirt. "Jason. Would you be a lame?"

Jason picks Punk up by the back of the neck. "Sure." He smirks as he drags the complaining Punk out of the restaurant.

I see a waitress who isn't still working and I call over to her. "Um, excuse me." I smile. "Could we be seated?"

"You're with the guy who-" She starts.

"Afraid so." I smile with fake modesty.

"Then you can any seat you want." She smiles at me.

April and I are seated after she finished counseling the waitress who was being yelled at. We can see that Punk Rocket guy being tossed around by Jason outside.

"You were pretty dumb back there." I tell her as I munch down on fried rice.

"What else should I have done?" April asks as she downs some general tao chicken. "If I left it alone who knows what he would've done."

"Except that I would've put a knife through his face before it got too far."

"You don't call that too far?"

"I call that bad parenting mixed with taking music too seriously. The guy's just a punk. He's rebelling against a world that has been far too good to him because he believes the world isn't fair. It isn't, but that goes both ways. Where there are starving kids in foreign country's there are us. The fat pigs chowing on what used to be some animals ass. See? Not fair."

"Are you hinting at something?"

"Nothing." I put on a fake compassionate voice. "Just that you are blessed to be one of the richest people in the world."

"I donate to plenty of charities so don't tell me I'm selfish."

"When did I use the word selfish? I'm just saying that the world is full of people who have never eaten anything close what we're eating and here we are"

"Is there a point?"

"If the smiling face of a young child who hasn't eaten in a week after you give his family supplies for the next two months isn't a good enough point then I pity you."

"Eat your Damn food."

Jason comes back from beating the crap out of that guy from before and sits down.

"What I miss?"

"Apparently I'm destroying the world with my greed."

"Is this about the shoes?" Jason asks with a smirk.

"I don't have too many shoes!" She snarls at him. "I'm a girl. We like to look good and have nice things."

"See what I mean?" I ask him. "Her greed shall consume the WORLD!" I wave my arms and yell it for dramatic effect.

"Hey, quite down! We're trying to watch here!" Somebody yells at our direction. The three of us make our way over to the TV.

"Breaking news tonight in Sigma city! Bruce Wayne will be hosting a Gala to celebrate his work with the local companies. It will be held on Thursday night at the Four Season's Hotel."

I rub my chin, an idea forming in my head. "Hey… what do you guy's think of trying to steal from Bruce Wayne?"

April looks at me like I'm crazy, then she smirks. "Sure, why the hell not?"

Jason looks a little unsure. "I dunno guy's…" I pat him on the back.

"Common Jace! It'll be fun! And the fact that you used to live with him'll give us an advantage. And isn't the company April's parent's used to own invited? That means we can both be her plus one's."

Jason still seems unsure, but nods. "Fine damn it."

I smirk like the Cheshire cat. "Good. OK guy's, the Gala is on Thursday, meaning we've only got three days to make a plan and train."

April, still smirking, comment's "So how are we gonna come up with a plan good enough to best the bat crew? Becausewe all know ATLEAST one of them will be there."

I shake my head . "I'm a genius and you're not bad either. Combine that with Jace's know-how, we'll be fine."

* * *

**Ok people, the real fun is about to start! Please R&R!**


End file.
